The World Beyond
by Vinroke
Summary: Lord Voldemort discovers a new source of magic near a certain village.  Harry deals with grief over Cedric's death and the newly formed Ala Alba are caught up in the midst of war. HP/LL RW/HG NL/GW KonoSetsu.
1. Prologue

The World Beyond

Prologue: Mundus Vertes

"You are certain of this Severus?" Lord Voldemort questioned the Death Eater kneeling before him.

"Yes, My Lord. All reports indicate it is a gateway to large quantities of magic. It is all but abandoned due to a mass petrification some time ago." Snape replied.

"Very well. You have served me well. Now fetch me young Draco".

Slowly rising from his kneeling position, Snape was careful not to let his relief show through his occulemency barriers. Walking towards the Malfoy Manor's dining room, he worried how Dumbledore was going to respond to the information that the Dark Lord was looking for Mundus Magicus.

"Draco." Snape barked.

"Yes, godfather?" Draco jumped.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence." Snape said in a tone that left no room for doubt that it was in fact not a request.

Walking slowly towards the drawing room, Draco tried to calm himself down. Pausing at the door, he wondered if he should knock

"Enter, Draco" Voldemort's high-pitched voice providing his answer

Draco entered and immediately kneeled before Voldemort.

"You needn't panic young Draco. I do not intend to harm you. I merely wish for you to take your rightful place."

"My Lord?"

"With your father in Azkaban, I am short one Death Eater. Your Aunt Bellatrix tells me of how you have often spoken of joining my noble crusade to rid our world of mudbloods and blood-traitors. You would like to join me wouldn't you?"

"It would be the highest honour my lord" Draco replied

"Good, to do so you merely have to complete a trial assignment" Lord Voldemort smiled, it was so much fun when they signed their own death warrant.

"Anything my Lord" Draco replied.

Fate Averruncus surveyed his surroundings. Something was interfering with the Gateport, preventing him from returning to Mundus Magicus.

"Telepathia"

"Shiyori, Dynamis, can you hear me?"

No response.

Fate scowled, the only other active gateport was in Mahora, and as long as that vampire resided there he was in no hurry to go there.

That vampire.

His spies stated that a curse was what kept her there, buy he had met (and lost to) her at Kyoto. She clearly had some way to break her curse albeit temporarily.

He would have to work on this.

** A/N Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get this out of the way.**


	2. Chapter 1: Unravel

The World Beyond

**Chapter 1: Unravel**

Harry Potter woke in a cold sweat. His dreams were getting more bizarre with each passing night. The first few nights after returning from Hogwarts he had revisited the graveyard so many times that he considered himself lucky he hadn't woke his relatives. While his dreams about the graveyard were near-constant, they were filtered with two others.

In the first he was following a twisted metallic hallway through several doors. The final door, however started to close as soon as he got near it. Frustated he had tried blasting it with any spell he could think of, however it remained closed.

The second he considered the weirdest.

He was overlooking a stone circle similar to stonehenge. In the center was a girl with mismatched eyes and a blank look on her face as if she had been Imperiused. At each gap in the circle there was an Identical white haired boy chanting in Latin and a language he didn't recognize. Before they finished chanting however they were interrupted by red haired man or boy alternatively.

"I won't let you hurt Asuna!" They shouted.

"You mean this Doll?" One of them replied emotionlessly.

"Ra Scir Tel Magister" The redhead began chanting as several runic diagrams appeared from nowhere. From here the dream faded once more to the graveyard.

Harry wished he had someone to talk to about this. His friends had sent several short letters to him over the last two weeks, irritating him no end. While he understood the reasoning of it, he wished they would at least let him know something, he had been in the graveyard after all. He had several time considered writing to Sirius about the dreams, but had decided against it. He didn't if Sirius was still in the country and if he wasn't, he didn't want him returning to endanger himself just because Harry had had a bad dream.

* * *

"Thank you class, and I hope you all have a good summer holiday"

"We will Professor Negi" Ayaka responded enthusiastically almost daring someone to disagree with her.

Dismissing the class Negi sought out Takamichi, curious about the fluctiations of magic around the world tree. For several days now, the magic barrier around the school slowly weakend as if under attack. None of the mages present, however, could find any external threat.

* * *

"You are sure of this Severus?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"Certain, headmaster. The Dark Lord seems to have found a way for a wizard to travel to Mundus Magicus. He intends to send several Death Eaters ahead as his personal vanguard." Snape replied.

"Are you included?" Dumbledore asked over his half-moon spectacles.

"No, the Dark Lord is suspicous of me for not returning at his resurrection." Snape replied tightly. "Headmaster, do you have any theories as to what the Dark Lord is searching for?"

"I am afraid that I do not. I had initially assumed that he would attempt to retrieve the prophecy regarding himself and young Harry" Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Potter? What does he have to do with Dark Lord?" Snape asked venomusly, ignoring the curious glance Dumbledore gave him.

"Unfortunately for him, quite a lot" Dumbledore replied stoically.

* * *

"Asuna! Wake up!" Chamo called cheefully.

"Leave me alone, I have work in the morning."

Chamo took a look around the room, Negi was attempting to brew something, Setsuna was reading a book and Konoka was currently engrossed in a videogame. Chamo sighed and took out a cigarette.

"Hey, Aniki, did Takamichi say anything about the barrier?"

"Yes, He's having Ku:nel look into it. Apparently the was an attack on a gateport in Scotland and as all the gateports are connected via the world tree, it is attempting to repair the damage."

"What's a gateport?" Konoka asked, pausing her game.

"A gateport is like a magical airport" Chamo replied. " There are several gateports across both this and the magical world all linked to each other like a network. Activating one here transfers you to it's Magic World equivalent. On the Magic World however they can transfer you to any gateport on Earth."

"Yes, however, with one attacked, It looks as if someone is trying to sever the connection between the worlds. As a result the World Tree is pouring magic into the network in an attempt to repair, while this is going on, Mahora's magic barrier is being weakened. It's unclear if this is a simple side effect of repairs or if someone is actively trying to destroy the barrier" Negi supplied.

Konoka looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Could Eva-chan be doing it?"

"No, Master is not a suspect, while she has the most to gain from the removal of the barrier around Mahora, there is currently no full moon, so her power isn't strong enough to harm it." Negi paused as he heard a scream.

"Nodoka!" running out the door Negi was struck with an intense cold, looking down the hallway he saw a cloaked figure with skelatal hands floating there.

"Ra Scir Tel Ma-"

"Negi, wait!" Konoka stopped him.

"Kono-"

"Look!" She whispered, several students had poked their head out doors to see what had caused the cold.

"What's going on?" Natsumi asked

"Who screamed?" Makie asked

"What is that?" Ayaka stared at the skelatal cloaked figure.

"Oh just someone trying to be funny" Konoka readilly supplied.

Looking down the hallway again, Negi a saw a bright flash just before the figure fleed. Takamichi walked round the corner.

"Alright everyone, back to your rooms."

"Yes, Professor Takahata"

"Negi, a word?"

"Certainly" Negi looked around to make sure everyone had returned to their rooms.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Takamichi replied. "Several of them appeared under the world tree earlier, from what he can tell they dislike light, I'm assuming we can count on you to help with clean-up?"

"Certainly" Negi replied. "I first have to check on one of my students."

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was not having a good day. Several hours ago he had recieved a report from the ICW telling him that in no uncertain terms that he did not have the power to strip Albus Dumbledore of his titles. Half an hour after the Daily Prophet had issued a special edition with Peter Pettigrew on the front page, stating that he had been seen in France and Italy. Two hours later he had recieved the most troubling of news. Fifty dementors guarding Azkaban had flat-out dissappeared. If the public ever got word of that, Fudge had no doubt they would be calling for his head.

There had been no reports of how they dementors had dissappeared so he counted himself lucky on that front. If no one knew how they had dissappeared, no one could be held accountable.

Plausible Deniability

How he loved those two words. They could let you do anything so long as you worded it correctly.

He was interrupted from his musings by a knock on the door.

"Come in"

In stepped a young man with gray hair. Fudge didn't know why but he immediately tensed. Every one of his senses screamed for him to run.

"Minister Fudge, allow me to introduce myself I am Fate Averruncus. I am told you have certain celebrity problem, I can fix it"

Plausible deniability. Fudge smiled at no point in his offer had he mentioned any harm or names. He had one chance to quash those vile rumours Potter and Dumbledore were spreading.

"And In return?" Fudge asked getting ahead of himself. He of course had no intention of following through any promise he made to the stranger, what was he going to do complain to the MLES?

Fate put his hand in his pocket gripping his geas statue.

"Unlimited access to your Department of Mysteries, starting today" Fate replied

"Certainly" Fudge smiled, knowing that all he had to do was tell the Unspeakables not let anyone near the DoM.


End file.
